The Intervention Technology Core (ITC) serves all P01 projects by facilitating an intervention development and adaptation process which maximizes the internal validity and scientific integrity of all intervention products across all channels of delivery. The ITC is organized into two main collaborative units, the Materials and Training Resource Unit and the combined Expert Systems Development Unit and Home Intervention Delivery Unit. The Materials and Training Resource Unit will provide central resources and expertise in materials development and production for all products/services for the channel specific projects, as well as for the other Units. Using instructional design and social marketing principles, as well as age-specific learning tools, the MATRU represents a multi-disciplinary team of experts in the process of creating appropriate intervention materials. The Training Resources Subunit will use appropriate adult learning principles to provide training to project staff and intervention partners at the respective project sites (e.g. teachers, healthcare providers, worksite advisory board members). The Expert Systems Development Unit will develop all the prototype expert systems and manuals for all risk factors, and then finally, the Home Intervention Delivery Unit will deliver a timely, consistent multiple-risk home-based intervention to the individuals recruited from all channels (worksites, schools, health care offices and public health clinics). The scientific integrity of the P01 Consortium is preserved by insuring that educational theory, practical application of Transtheoretical theory, social marketing strategies, and sound principles of media/communication theory are appropriately deployed. Concept development, writing services, graphics capabilities, central review of existing materials, printing and packaging services will be managed centrally by the ITC, allowing for better coordination of resources, less reliance on outside contracting and cost-effective, high quality intervention products. The ITC provides an economy of scale and a level of coordination, standardization and sophistication that would otherwise not be feasible if each project operated independently.